Rio 2 Coron's Story
by OfficialJewelLover
Summary: One of Jewel and Blu's chicks gets captured and taken to the Circus?
1. Prologue

She had done it! She had finally kissed him! He couldn't let Jewel die now. Not ever. He would have to try his best and maybe he could fly. _'Its not what you think up here but what you feel in here,'_ Rafael had said. Blu knew the water was nearing them and they would hit it soon. Well if we die we die together, Blu thought slightly happily. He would have to try. His heart started to beat fast as he opened his wings one at a time. Suddenly a gust of air caught them and Blu tried flapping. He flipped Jewel over from under him and rose into the air. He couldn't believe it.  
>"Wow!" Blu breathed looking around keeping a secure hold of Jewel under him.<br>"Blue! Your flying!" Jewel exclaimed looking down at the ocean under her. Her wing hurt so badly but she was happy for Blu.  
>"Yeah! Woohoo! I'm flying! I'm really flying! You're right, I'm not an ostrich! I'm not an ostrich!" Blu laughed dipping and gliding through the air. Blue flew past a mountain as Jewel called out happily.<br>"Ahh!" Jewel screamed as two carts came together. Blue did a barrel roll through them making it to the other side safely. Blu smiled as he saw Linda and Tulio close by on the ground. He started loosing altitude wanting to see Linda.  
>"Blu? It's Blu! Look Tulio it's Blu! And he's flying. My Blu is flying! He's flying!" Linda exclaimed as Blu landed on the runway of the airport. Blu gently set Jewel down on her side so he didn't harm her wing. Tulio bent down to look at Jewel's injured wing.<br>"Here. Let me see," he said kindly moving his hands towards Jewel's body. Jewel cowered slightly bit Blu rested his wing reassuringly on her back. Tulio picked her up and took her to his center.

_2 and a half months later_

Jewel smiled as Tulio held her out to the open space of the jungle. She took off happily heading towards the tree. Blu who was standing on Linda's arm stepped off onto the rail of the balcony. He did their handshake with her then took off into the air after Jewel happily. He knew he was leaving his life living in a cage and with Linda all the time but he was happy with Jewel and he was sure he would see Linda multiple times.

_1 month later_

As Blu and Jewel entered the forest a song started to break out. It seemed their friends were there along with many other birds.

'_All the birds of a feather  
>Do what they love most of all<br>Moon and the stars, strumming guitars  
>That's why we love carnaval'<em>

The voices of many birds sang through the trees. Jewel laughed then joined in the song flying around.

'_Loving our life in the jungle  
>Everything's wild and free'<em>

Blu soon joined in with his mate happily singing a part.

'_Never alone, 'cause this is our home'_

Everyone then joined in again including their three chicks.

'_Magic can happen for real, in Rio  
>All by it self (by it self)<br>You can't see it coming  
>You can't find it anywhere else'<em>

Pedro suddenly joined in. Everyone knew he was a great singer.

'_I'm a kako wero kinga kinga kinga kinga  
>Birds like me, 'cause I'm a hot winga (there's your hota winga aha)'<em>

Nico flew in then sang a part after Pedro.

'_Here everybody loves samba'_

Then Pedro sang a small line after,

'_I like the Samba'_

Rafael joined in watching his kids as he sang.

'_Rhythm you feel in you heart'_

'_I'm the Samba master'_

Pedro added in after Rafael's line. Then Nico finished his part.

'_Beauty and love, what more could you want'_

Then everyone joined in again dancing and singing.

'_Everything can be for real, in Rio  
>Here's something else (something else)<br>You just feel it happening  
>You won't find it anywhere else'<em>

That finished the son and the sun was starting to set. Blu and his family went to their hollow for the night for a well earned sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

"Tina! Set that down, Coron, stop that!" Jewel scolded her chicks as they messed up their tree. Blu flapped in through the opening of the tree and hugged his mate.  
>"Remember they are just young," he soothed his mate starting to clean up their home. Blu looked at their food storage and decided he would have to get some more soon.<br>"Daddy!" the voice made Blu jump, "can I go out for a flight?" Blu settled his feathers and smiled at the little blue macaw in front if him. Her orange eyes shone happily when Blu said,  
>"Yeah sure but take Coron and Tina with you Sapphire." The baby bird nodded and called her siblings towards her. Soon the three took off out of the tree.<br>"Jewel, I think I am going to go out to get us some more berries and seeds," Blu said looking at Jewel cleaning up as she replied,  
>"Yeah sure. Just be back soon." Blu nodded and walked to the edge of the hollow in the tree. He opened his wings and took off into the jungle. The sound of singing filled the air and Blu smiled as he saw his kids playing with some other birds.<br>"Hey Blu!" the voice made Blu jump and he fell to the left a bit. He gained control and saw his toucan friend in front of him. "Hello Rafael," Blu smiled landing on a branch, "have you seen any bird smugglers?" The toucan shook his head in a "no" then said,  
>"It is a good thing!" Blu nodded.<br>"Well I got to go and restore our food storage. Have fun," the blue macaw called spreading his wings and lifting into the air, waving a wing. Rafael waved back watching Blu. He soon flew away to his family. Blu looked at the forest floor with keen eyes then dived down as he spotted a berry bush. At the last moment he opened his wings and landed softly on the ground.  
>"These seem good enough," he mumbled through his full beak as he pulled the berries from the bush. As soon as he had enough he started to make his way back home. In a few minutes he saw Jewel looking outside and a clean area behind her.<br>"Here are the berries," he called landing next to Jewel without harming the berries in his talons. He dropped them and picked them up with his beak to place in the food storage area, which was a small hollow.  
>"Should I get the kids for dinner?" Jewel asked still looking outside.<br>"Um... yeah sure!" Blu answered walking over to his mate. They both opened their wings and jumped into the sky to get Tina, Coron, and Sapphire.  
>"Tina!" Jewel called, landing on a branch. Blu looked off through the trees. The sun was starting to set.<br>"MOM! DAD, IT IS CORON! HE'S GONE," Sapphire yelled at the top of her lungs, flying towards the two adult blue macaws. Blu heard Jewel curse under her breath and flew over to his kids.  
>"What happened?" he ordered landing on the branch of the tree under him.<br>"He... w-was just... gone!" Tina panted landing on the branch, snuggling against Jewel who had came over.  
>"I will look for him. Jewel, take the kids back home," Blu ordered falling into the air. He looked around with locked eyes for his son. He sighed and called as loud as she could,<br>"CORON!"

Hours seemed to pass. They probably had. The cage was pitch black and Coron couldn't see anything from the cloth cover. He knew his parents would be worried and mad at him for not coming home. Coron thought a smuggler had found him after he fell on the ground and his wing got lodged under a rock. At least his wing was fine. Coron sighed and though, shouldn't Linda, dad's old owner and the bird protector in the area be helping me? He fluffed up his feathers as a burst of cold air flooded into the cage.  
>"Here he is. He is young and should learn quickly," Coron caught a male voice say as his cage was handed over to some one else. He summoned up his voice and screamed banging his small wings on the cage,<br>"LET ME OUT. I WANT MOM AND DAD!" He fell over as his cage got shook. Didn't the humans understand him? Suddenly a tiredness flooded over him and he yawned.  
>"No harm would be done if I just fell... asleep for a bit," Coron yawned to himself flickering his eyes then closing them and falling asleep.<p>

Blu sighed as the sky started turning black and the stars crept out. After all the hours of calling, Coron never came. Blu guessed smugglers or other people had taken him. He looked along the forest floor, then suddenly squawked. He dived down and landed next to an over turned rock with a small blue feather beside it. It was Coron's feather. Blu jumped back into the sky and headed towards his hollow. Jewel and his two daughters were waiting for him. Jewels eyes widened as she saw the Feather in Blu's beak.  
>"No, no, no," Jewel cried shaking her head and running over to Blu when he landed. She took the feather and set it down. Tina and Sapphire walked over to it with sad expressions on their face. Jewel hugged Blu tears streaming down her cheeks.<br>"I wish he was here to," Blu sighed sadly, "we better get some sleep." Jewel nodded and told the kids through sobs. They soon all got ready for bed and fell into sleep except for Jewel. She walked over to the edge of the hollow, her cheek feathers damp from her tears.  
>"Coron! Why did you have to leave so early," Jewel whispered tears starting again. She soon cried herself into a dreamless sleep.<p>

"Mom... dad?" Coron asked blinking his eyes open as light shone into his cage. Soon his eyes be came clear. The cover was off his cage an there were a lot of other animals around him. Where was he?  
>"HELP!" Coron yelled banging on the cage.<br>"It is no use. I have tried it before," the voice made Coron jump and fall. He turned around to see a cat in a cage below him. Coron shook his head and mumbled to himself,  
>"Why is a cat talking to me? Anyway what did dad say about locks again?"<br>"What did you say?"  
>Coron shook his head then replied in a clear voice,<br>"Oh nothing. So where am I?" Coron hopped to the edge of the cage and looked down to get a better view of the cat. He was pretty Coron had to admit. He had a lush longhaired silver coat and shining blue and green eyes.  
>"You are at the circus. It isn't very nice. The humans use you for entertainment and if you don't do as they say you get punished one way or another," the cat answered looking at the ground, "there is know way to escape." Suddenly the door opened and a human man came in with a circular thing in his hand. He opened Coron's cage but filled the opening so he couldn't get out. Quickly the male slipped the circle thing around Coron's neck and closed the door.<br>"Good bird. We shall call you Night," the man said walking away and closing the door behind him. Coron tested the collar with his talons but it wouldn't come off. He walked back to the edge of the cage and looked at the cat noticing he had a collar thing too.  
>"What is this?" he asked motioning to the silver thing on his neck.<br>"It is a collar that shocks you if you try to run away. Anyway what is your name? Mine is Kyran but they call me Silver," the cat replied looking up at the blue macaw chick.  
>"I'm Coron and I guess they are calling me Night. I hate that name," Coron hissed through his clenched beak. Kyran nodded then jumped slightly as the door flew open. Another person, a female had walked in and was heading towards Coron and Kyran's cages. She had a leash in one hand and a rope in another. Slowly she opened Kyran's cage and clipped the leash to his shock collar.<br>"Come on Silver. Just practice one act then we will give you a nice grooming," the female cooed petting Kyran on the back and leading him out of his cage. The cat scowled as she mentioned grooming.  
>"Hey little guy. We will see what you can do Night," the woman said opening the cage and tying the rope around one of his legs. She put her arm in the cage and Coron stepped onto it carefully. The human smiled and ran her hand down Coron's neck and back. He couldn't help but coo.<br>"Erin! Get out here with the cat and bird," a male voice yelled from a flap. The woman bent down and picked up Kyran and walked through the flap. Inside was a huge ring with many seats around it. The ground was sandy and all around the area was red and white flimsy plastic stuff that got held up by wooden poles.  
>"Give me the new one first," the man ordered holding out his arm. The female known as Erin, nodded and placed Coron on the male's arm and gave him the rope. Coron narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the look of this human. Suddenly he threw his arm, almost making Coron fall off. As he shot his arm up Coron had to grasp tighter with his talons and bite down on the person's sleeve. The male shook his arm harder and Coron fell off.<br>"He will have to learn to take off," the man told Erin as she wrote something down on paper. Coron was hovering in the air since he couldn't go far from the rope. His wings were flapping franticly and Coron looked for a place to land. He found a board just the perfect length of the rope and landed. Coron's wings were sore from the flying; it was the longest he had ever flown before.  
>"Take him to the bird area," the man said practically throwing Coron onto Erin's arm. He took Kyran's leash and bent down to pet him. That was all Coron could see before they went out of the ring. After a few minutes of walking Erin entered a steeled wall room with Coron. She untied him then walked out.<p>

"Wow! This place is amazing," he breathed taking in every detail. There was a small pond and there were many trees. Sunlight shone down on everything. It seemed like all the birds were just as lively as they were at home. A song had filled the air.  
>"Hey! Look a new bird! Different too," a voice interrupted the song and all together the music stopped. Many heads turned to him at once and he looked at the ground. He hated being the center of attention. Suddenly a blue and yellow macaw flew down beside him.<br>"Hello! My name is Freeda and welcome to our home," the female macaw said motioning around with her wings.


End file.
